Digital media such as digital images or video can be generated, for example, by a digital camera, camcorder, television camera, or mobile phone. These digital images or videos can be labeled with descriptive information for future viewing, browsing, or searching. Such descriptive information can include, for example, a name of a person, a name of place, or event information. For example, a user can label a digital image depicting a person with the name of that person. Later, a user can search for images labeled with that person's name.